


Dirty Laundry

by wyomingnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Laundromat, Laundry, M/M, muggle studies in action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-28
Updated: 2004-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry. Neville. A empty laundromat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Laundry

~*~

"What did you say this place was again?" Neville asked, shifting uncomfortably in the hard plastic chair as he watched Harry cram their clothes into the big metal box.

"It's a laundrette. Muggles don't have house elves to do their wash, and not all of them have their own machines," Harry explained. He added detergent, closed the lid of the washer and inserted the coins. The machine hummed, and Harry sat down next to Neville. "Now we wait. Did you bring anything to read?"

Neville was still taking in the surroundings - the rows of washing machines gleaming dully in the harsh fluorescent lights, the hard plastic chairs in the corner facing a sad little telly hanging from the wall. He and Harry were the only people there. "Um. No..."

Harry looked around, then peered out the window. The street outside was deserted, not surprising given the hour. He got up and checked the other machines.

"Harry?" Neville stood and followed Harry.

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just seeing if there's anybody else's stuff here. Sometimes people start their wash then go somewhere else to eat or whatever. Then come back and move it all to the dryer. Then go off again." Harry peered inside each machine, moving quickly through the rows, then glanced at the wall of dryers. Perfect.

"Oh. Why?"

"Why do they go off and leave? Because it's generally dead boring to sit and wait. Especially if you don't bring anything to read." Harry gave Neville a pointed look.

"No," Neville answered. "Why are you checking?"

Harry turned from the last machine and gave Neville a wicked grin. He pulled out his wand and locked the front doors before casting an obscuring charm on the windows. "Because I'd rather not be interrupted."

"Int-t-t-terupted?" Neville stammered as Harry backed him up against their washing machine.

"Yeah." Harry pressed himself up against Neville, trapping him against the machine when he set his hands down on either side of the other boy. He leaned in and silenced any protests with a kiss. Neville slowly relaxed into the kiss, the vibrations of the machine and Harry's determined mouth combining to make him forget where they were.

Later, as they were stuffing their clean laundry into a bag, Neville still looking dazed from the last round on the folding table, Harry unlocked the doors and cancelled the obscuring charm. He slung the bag over his shoulder and smiled at Neville.

"We really should send Dobby off on vacation more often, eh Neville?"

Neville blushed and followed Harry out of the laundrette. 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> From the lj entry where this was originally posted...
> 
> "So. Utterly frustrated by the fact that I've written *nothing* in over a month... that my only fic post since.. eep! 15 August has been a re-post... I hit up rikibeth for a drabble challenge. Pairing and scenario. It was only supposed to be a drabble... but when confronted with "Harry/Neville. Out of clean laundry"... well. I went a wee bit over. Readover by the aforementioned Rikibeth. (edit: thanks to the ever-lovely longsunday for the proper british name for laundromat)"


End file.
